Infection
by darkestboy
Summary: Herrick's demise weighs on George's mind. Set after Bad Moon Rising.


**Name:** Infection

**Characters:** John Mitchell, George Sands, Annie Sawyer, Nina Pickering and William Herrick.

**Synopsis:** Herrick's demise weighs on George's mind. Set after _Bad Moon Rising._

"My face is one you're never going to forget," a reddish blond haired man whispered airily with that hint of menace that would any ordinary person's hairs stand on their back. Even the man dreaming of this particular monster found himself feeling himself a little afraid.

For only a couple of hours ago, George Sands had locked himself inside a room in the basement of a hospital with a dangerous man. No, man wasn't the word George could use to describe the arrogant creature that masqueraded as a policeman for so long but was more of a danger to the society he was supposed to be protecting. No, this was a monster - a cold blood vampire and also one that in his own werewolf form, George had killed hours ago, not only to protect his friends but the world around them as well.

"You're dead," George stared at William Herrick with pure contempt, noticing that the man had several scratches all over his body and that he was oozing blood from them as well. "I am nothing like you. I am not a monster. I don't infect and kill, I don't fucking -,"

"- Oh but you do, George, don't you?" Herrick's eyes glistened black before reverting to their normal human looking colour. "You infected that little girlfriend of yours, what's her name – oh yeah, Nina. You infected her really good. Werewolves are no better than vampires in that respect."

"Shut up," George growled, the anger brimming inside him as he saw him beginning to grow fur on his arms. He knew what this meant but it couldn't be. He couldn't be changing. Not again. "Shut the fuck up!"

"You'll always infect them, George," Herrick smiled as he bared his fangs. "Just remember, you're a monster."

"Shut up!"

As both George and Herrick leapt at each other with the intention of killing the other, George jolted away, sweating pouring down his face and startling Nina in the process.

"George!" Nina had roused from her sleep and she looked at him with concern. "George, what's going on? Tell me."

"I had a bad dream," George managed to get out before noticing that both Mitchell and Annie were now in his bedroom. "I didn't mean to wake you. Was I really that loud?"

"I think the whole street might have heard you," Mitchell said calmly but George could see the looks both him and Annie had been giving each other. "You were dreaming about Herrick, weren't you?"

"How did you know that?" George asked, startled but from the looks of both Annie and Nina as well as Mitchell but he knew there was no point in denying it. "He said I infected them. The people I love."

"That's bullshit," Annie blurted out a little quickly before everyone stared at her. Annie then focused looking at George. "You're nothing like Herrick. He was a mass murdering vampire and you're -,"

"- the werewolf who killed him, Annie," George said, before looking at Mitchell. "To save you both, I tore him to shreds and now the bastard's in my dreams."

"It'll fade," Nina said all of a sudden before looking at Mitchell, almost prompting him to say something reassuring. "Won't it?"

"In time, yeah, it'll fade a bit but not completely," Mitchell said and while both Annie and Nina looked at him, both unimpressed, George seemed to be more understanding. "You're not going to forget the fact that you've taken a life, George. I can't lie to you and say that you will but you're not Herrick. Not even close. You won't infect the people you love. Not at all."

"Thanks," George said before removing himself from the bed and grabbing a dressing gown. "I think I'm gonna have a cup of tea – who's with me?"

"I'll make it," Annie smiled before leading George down the stairs and for a moment, both Mitchell and Nina looked at each other with suspicious, not sure what the other was hiding.

"Are you coming?" Mitchell asked Nina as she got out of the bed herself, wearing some rather old fashioned pyjamas.

"I'll be down in a minute," Nina said briskly. "Just need to use the bathroom."

"Alright," Mitchell said, eyeing Nina suspiciously but he decided to go down stairs as Nina headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

On her own, Nina stared at the scars that George had left her when he had transformed and after hearing what Mitchell had said to him, Nina now wondered how she was ever going to be able to tell George that Herrick had been right all along. The man she loved had now turned her into a werewolf. Without meaning to, George had now made her a part of a world that not only was she unprepared for but one she knew he didn't even embrace himself.

- The End -


End file.
